Everly Thorn
"That was her gift, she filled you with words you didn't even know were there" EVERLY caring ✧ loyal ✧ headstrong ʎɹoʇsᴉH "Hi, my name is Everly and this is my story" I grew up in a happy home, I really did. I loved horse, I was even allowed to take lessons. I never knew my mom as she abandoned me and my dad but my dad's sister was always there to help out. Some times she even brought her daughter over and we played. We became best friends until Lauren came into my life. Luren was sweet at first she was my 8 year old's self role model... She was petty, tall, and everyone liked her; Lauren was even persuing a modeling career something I had always dreamed of. Lauren was my dad's new girlfriend. One weekend he was gone in Vegas and next thing I know he is back home with a blonde bombshell. Lauren was nice at first but she then started to take advantage of me. She said the only way that I would know I was beautiful was if someone else told me themselve, she started sending my pictures out to agencies and soon enough we got phone calls. I soon had booked many gigs and was pretty big in the modeling world as far as 10 year old girl could get at least. We became rich and moved to LA where Lauren bought a penthouse for us to live in. My dad had no problem with it, Lauren could do no wrong in his eyes. He barely even noticed me anymore and Lauren wouldn't let me call Nina anymore, my bestfriend gone like that. I had become reckless. I had come to seek attention from my dad, I even craved it. I commited crimes, small ones but still enough to damage my name in eyes of the modelling world, in the eyes of Lauren. She had begun bullying me and I finally had enough. I asked my dad if I could go to boarding school and he reluctantly agreed, wondering if Lauren would approve of the idea. She did, she said I needed a break and tried to get my crimes anulled which to my suprise she did. Lauren and my dad eventually had their own child as Lauren tried to replace me with it. Today I reside in Lakewood, my home town living with my mimi. I live a peaceful life away from my immediate family, and enjoy every second of my newfound freedom. spuǝᴉɹℲ "It was his fault really, she had run out of things to dream" Name| Relationship | Trust Rate Nina | Cousin | 100% " She is dabomb.com" Joshua | Shopping bud | 90% "He is not a fan of Victoria's Secret..." Carson | Edgy kid | 35% "He is an emo ganglord" Julia | Gina | 90% "She is super cool" Keana | Mashpotato face | 80% "She likes mashpotatos with gravy" Mason | Dadeo | 50% "I know he is still somewhat good" Loren | Gold digger | 0% "She is the worst" Elyse | Unknown/Mother | 0% "..."